


Choice of Pain

by theGreatest



Category: Selena Gomez (Musician), Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/F, Lesbian, Masochism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:31:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theGreatest/pseuds/theGreatest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm a masochist, Selena decides finally, and it somehow makes her feel better about her fucked up situation. Because what else would make you spend pretty much all your waking moments with a woman you're in love with?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choice of Pain

She's a masochist, Selena decides finally, and it somehow makes her feel better about her fucked up situation. Because what else would make you spend pretty much all your waking moments with a woman you're in love with?

 

Anyone she asked about it, tentatively, not sharing the details, told her to go for it. _You never know until you try._ But she does know, because this is Taylor Fucking Swift, and if there was ever a woman with 'I'M STRAIGHT' written on her forehead, it's her.

 

Sometimes, when she's thinking about it, she almost laughs at how cliche her problem of unrequited love is. Almost. Not quite, because she can't manage to laugh at her raw pain.

 

And somehow, tonight just seems to excerbarate all her problems. They're at a party, and Taylor is drunk out of her mind. Not that Selena isn't tipsy, but compared to her friend she's straight sober. The worst thing? Taylor's overtly flirting with her, using words Selena's pretty certain she's never heard come out her mouth before, even when talking to guys. Taylor tends to get pretty coquettish and shy, not make sexual jokes and talk about room numbers.

 

It feels like an opportunity, and Selena takes it. She's not really sure why. It doesn't mean anything to Taylor, she knows that much. But despite the million reasons she can think of for why this is a bad, _bad_ , idea, it isn't long before they're giggling as they stumble up the stairs on the way to Taylor's room.

 

'I _love_  you.' Taylor declares drunkenly as she fumbles with the keycard, and it's like a twisting knife in Selena's heart. She wants to cry, but now isn't really the time.

 

'I love you too.' she answers instead, as her friend finally gets the door to open. 

 

And then they're inside, and clothes are coming off, and it's all so _much_ to take in. The room feels too small, and too hot, but that's soon forgotten under the glory of the need and by what Taylor feels like and oh my _god_. 

 

They fall asleep in each other's arms, and Selena's last thought before drifting off is that she finally understands what people mean when they talk about sex as such a _glorious_  thing because it is, it _is_. 

 

But then she wakes up in the middle of the night and she's sober. And it all comes back to her and all she thinks of is that she needs to leave.

 

And she does. Taylor barely mumbles when Selena untangles herself from her, and it takes only a few minutes for her to dress enough to go to her room two floors up.

 

Taylor won't remember anything in the morning. And Selena? She'll remember, and the pain will start afresh, and with a vengeance.

 

She's definitely a masochist.


End file.
